Such a bearing has been known from German publication DE 38,04,886-C2. Such a bearing serves mainly for mounting the guard rails and has an outer bushing made from steel-rubber material, whose internal metal sleeve is in direct contact with the sliding surface of the inner bushing, and whose external rubber body (elastomer) can be inserted into a bearing eye of a vehicle part. The flange projection extending on one side at the axial end of the inner bushing is made in one piece with the inner bushing. The radial flange projection at the axial end of the outer bushing is formed by a ring rigidly connected to the outer bushing. To reduce the inherently high wear of such sliding bearings, the sealing lip made in one piece with the rubber body in the prior-art design surrounds the profile of the two flange projections of the inner bushing and the outer bushing, which are in contact with each other, on the outside, and touches, on the axially outer side, the flange projection at the inner bushing in a prestressed state. In addition, a coating made from a plastic with good sliding properties is provided between the radially expanding flange projections on the inner bushing and the outer bushing.
German publication DE 36,13,123C2 discloses a sliding bearing, in which a plastic layer (PTFE layer), which possesses good sliding properties and has, on the contact surface with the outer bushing, lubricant pockets filled with grease for permanent lubrication, is permanently arranged between an inner bushing and an outer bushing, in which the outer bushing is surrounded by an elastomeric body (rubber body) that is connected to it, and the elastomeric body is surrounded by a rigid receiving bushing. Such sliding bearings are sensitive to mechanical effects on the plastic layer, and are unsuitable for absorbing axial loads in the prior-art design.